The Perfect Crime
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Fred likes experiments. Experiments of all sorts. He likes to see how far he can push something until it breaks. He experiments and extracts his own feelings. Hermione likes a challenge. She is strong and can't ever be broken. But what would happen when Hermione becomes Fred's next experiment? I SUCK AR SUMMARIES JUST READ IT PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: disclaimer I own nothing.**_

Fred was sitting on the couch in the burrow playing exploding snaps with his twin george when Ron ran in annoyed.

"What brings you little brother I thought you were out with your girl." George asked uninterested.

"SHE BROKE IT OFF." He yelled at him with a huff as he slung himself on the couch.

Ron appeared to look angered, but Fred was too clever as he noticed the red rims around his eyes. The puffiness of his cheeks and the way his voice quivered at the end.

he pushed the game back and sighed, "Okay tell us about your guys little lovers spat so we can fix it all up."

Ron shook his head putting his head in his hands, "No, she planned it all out. She wanted to hang out so we could break up. Had everything planned out what she wanted to say."

He grinned, "Sounds like Hermione. Spill, you have to get it off your chest. Tell us about the oh so dramatizing break up." Fred tried to look as sincere as his naturally mischievous face would allow him.

"She just said, 'Ronald this is not easy. I'm afraid there's no other way than to just spit it out. I don't wish to be with you any longer. I have a multitude of reasons if that's what you require. It is for the best, but I sincerely want us to be friends. I mean it more than anything. I love you Ron, but after being with you I've realized I can't love you like that.'

So I blew up on her telling her I should be the one breaking up with her. That she's too heartless and the only reason I hadn't as because I didn't want to hurt her. I told her a bunch of blarmey. But some of it was honest. She is incapable of love and caring in a relationship. She's cold and distant. She has no passion or emotion."

That surprised Fred. No emotion? he knew that her outer core was strong, but surely she wasn't as bad as Ron said. He perhaps didn't know how to handle difficult woman like Hermione. How difficult could she possibly be? Most woman he ever went after were mere child's play.

His voice was low now and he sounded pained, "She didn't even cry. She showed nothing but a straight face no sympathy. It hurt when I lost my cool, but I apologized and she only said 'Don't say sorry I expected as much from you.' I started to cry and ask her not to she got up and walked into the house."

Oh, now he was about to cry. Fred was all for helping Ickle ronniekins, but he didn't do water works. He stood up, "I'll get you some water."

George glared at him as he escaped the crying Ron in the living room. George would be stuck consoling him until he came back, but they all knew he wasn't coming back.

Oddly enough he found himself in the kitchen, but not alone.

The very flame that ignited the crying sobbing explosion in the other room sat at the table writing on parchment.

Her hair was twisted in a bun and her eyes perplexed on writing.

He searched her for any type of unsettling details. her eyes were clear of tears. Her face was normal. She didn't seem on edge or sad. She seemed normal. Then she looked up at him and smiled welcoming, "Why hello Fred."

"Hermione, so you did some damage today I see." He said sitting across from her.

"Damage?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Ron's crying in the living room." He stated simply.

"Oh Merlin. I can't believe how harshly he's acting. I didn't think He'd overreact this much. How couldn't he have seen this coming? It's not like I was rude I simply gave him the facts." She was now showing emotion, but not the one he'd have thought. She seemed aggravated and fed up to the point she wanted to wring his neck.

"Just because you tell him the truth doesn't mean it wasn't conveyed as rude. Nor does it mean it hurt any less. You're smart enough to know that." He told her.

"However, if he wanted anything he should understand that I care too much about him to ever bother him with petty lies to savor his delicate feelings. He never liked me he liked the fact I was always around. He had this idea I'd snog him nonstop and be like Lavender Brown. I don't like adorable. he kept comparing me to other couples. Excuse me if I don't act the way he wants. That's not who I am."

"He still loved you."

"He loved the idea of me."

"Merlin Hermione, you know what? I think it was too easy for you. I think the true reason was because you crave challenges. He only wanted you to love him back and that was enough."

"That's all everyone wants." She said flatly looking back to her parchment.

"Not necessarily my dear. I know that's not what I want." Fred stretched his arms and smiled knowing he piqued her interest.

"My bad. What would the great Fred Weasley want. I presume it involves giant knockers."

He leaned in and beckoned her closer and she obliged. Both were leaning over the table inches from each other, "I want Someone I won't break."

she was shocked at his truthful and not joking reply. He could feel her intelligent eyes searching for truth and answers scanning his face.

"You're right. I want someone real. A challenging partner who I have to search to find the real them. Someone who won't give up on me and someone that's not worth me giving up on. Your brother is not that." She stated the facts, but not in her cold natural way. She spoke wispy and breathlessly.

"You're right." He said as he stood up walking away. Her searching eyes studied him until he walked out of the room. Even after he exited he could feel her eyes burning into his soul. Desperately needing to know everything about him, but not finding anything.

She was clueless when it came to Fred. She was clueless and it made her more angry than Ron ever had.

Fred on the other hand was intrigued. She seemed strong. She needed a few pegs down. Her self esteem may have gotten arrogantly high.

You see Fred wasn't nice. On the contrary he was quit mean a bully eve. He felt no guilt if he hurt anyone's feelings. So it was in that moment when Fred realized how fun it would be to break her.

Watch her finally fall in what she'd assume to be love, but in the end he'd leave her. Like she left his kid brother. Maybe she'd realize being easy was a gift because being difficult was unlovable and that's what he was.

He didn't want to ever be married because he knew he'd have to settle and he never settled for anything less than perfect. Hermione Granger was not anywhere near perfect... No matter how confident she was that she is perfect. She needed to be taught a lesson and he knew after some time he could break her.

George was the more compassionate one of the two. he always told him one day he'd meet his match, but he'll end up ruining it in the end. George had no idea how emotionless fred could truly be. There were very few people in the world fred cared anything for. Though his family loved Hermione he did not. He would care if anything happened medically he didn't wish her death, but he didn't care for her feelings.

This would be a fun game indeed. The perfect crime.

He'd steal her heart and watch her fall.

_**A/n: I'm sorry it's so short. Ugh but chapter two is better scouts honor. SO follow favorite. REVIEW. It's a new story be kind please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George were lying in separate beds in their rooms. George was slowly slipping into slumber when Fred spoke.

"I'm going after Hermione. Just thought you'd like to know."

George shot up out of his bed an indescribably look of scrutiny on his face, "You're what?"

Fred was still laying down looking at the ceiling, "She's my newest experiment. It'll be fun watching her fall in love with me... Watching her run back to Ron when she realizes simplicity is a gift."

George calmed himself and said, "What if you're wrong? What if you're the one who falls? You can't just play around with people like their toys one day you'll regret it."

"Im never wrong. When I meet a girl who can actually compete with me.. Then I'll be serious, but until that day why can't I have fun?"

"It is wrong Fred. I don't care anymore I need my beauty sleep. Go draw up your game plan and decide exactly how you'll crush the heart and soul of one of our closest and dearest friends then ultimately get the entire family bonkers mad at us. "George laid back down and fell back to his state of sleep.

Fred however stayed awake most of the night deciding which tactic would be right with wooing Hermione. To know that he had to know her. really know her/ Phase one of the crime was background information. Get her to show emotion. Make her lose her cool.

He fell asleep with a grin on his face imagining how fun this plan was going to be. he hasn't been faced with a challenge as great as Hermione in a long time. He was excited to watch her fall. Now he'd never admit this out loud of course. People would gawk and criticize him. Tell him that secretly he wanted love and all this blarmy that never has been true. He knew what people would think so he was smart enough to make people think he was somewhat kind, but when he's alone in his bed he could let his mind wander off to crude and mean thoughts. Only then was he even close to true contentment.

What he didn't know was that this was the biggest mistake he'd ever make in his life. This moment was the moment he let a little emotion slip into the plan. Excitement was an emotion and the way to achieve his goal was through being cold and distant not even showing the slightest bit of any type of emotion. He already lost a game that he wasn't even playing yet. Poor, poor naive Fred.

* * *

><p>Hermione was perched in the garden under an old oak tree. A book in her hand and contentment written over her face. Her legs were crossed and one foot was wavering back and forth every so often.<p>

What a perfect time to ruin her perfect serene little moment fred thought as he strut towards her.

Before he was even 5 strides towards her she lifted one hand up and spoke, "Stop right there, Weasley. What you're looking at now is a Weasley free zone. I'm in Hermione peaceful mode time. I won't even let Ginny sit with me and I'll be damned if I let a Weasley TWIN come and ruin my peaceful time."

He grinned wickedly as he continued with a radiance of even more arrogance.

She looked up from her book with a glare of pure hatred towards him.

He bopped her nose with his finger and put on a goofy grin, "Awe, Granger you look so cute with your little eyes of death staring into my soul." He pinched her cheek and continued, "Very adorable, love."

"I loathe you." SHe spat through gritted teeth watching him sit down next to her.

"Woe now, hun. Isn't it too soon for love? I haven't even had the chance to flirt with you yet let alone ask you out on a proper date! Has my charm already got you that hypnotized?" He feigned shock.

"L-O-A-T-H-E. Loathe. Fred, you're so narcissistic you love yourself more than any other person possibly could. That's also a good thing because no one else WOULD be able to love you." She said as she smiled sickly sweet closing her book and setting it aside.

"Ouch, Granger's got fire." He said with a smile and coy wink, "But in all seriousness I do whole heatedly apologize for disturbing you."

She barked out a loud laugh which caught him off guard, "No you're not."

He grinned, "Hermione darling, You're just too cute when you're mad. I had to do it you see."

Her laughter hadn't seized but grew and his brow furrowed, "I must have missed the joke."

She kept laughing an when it was clear he truly hadn't understood she said through her fits of giggles, "You're trying to flirt with me... Flirt... with me... As if I'd ever be interested or affected by YOU. I'd rather kiss a codfish."

He was offended now, "And why's that my dear?"

Her laughter yielded and those brown eyes of hers narrowed and stared at him. As if she were literally scanning each part of him. Studying for truth and emotion. How hadn't he ever noticed those intelligent eyes of hers? There was some type of alluring quality about such a mysterious intelligence.

"I'm too real for someone so fake. I'm also too good for someone so horrid. As well as too smart to give someone so conniving the time of day." She stated simply and picked her book back up as if she hadn't just been incorrigible rude to him.

Brutally honest down the very last word. He must say he was shocked. At a complete loss for words, "I-I can be real."

She giggled. _Giggled. She giggled t him!_ How dare she? Who does she think she is? What makes her so much greater than everyone else?

"Prove it. Tell me something real. Something with emotion." She turned the page as if she KNEW he wouldn't answer her correctly.

"Who do you think you are talking like you're so much better than everyone else. You're just as 'narcissistic' as I am. Perhaps even worse." He was nearly yelling at her. His hair was disheveled from him running his own hand through his hair. A habit he only did when he was becoming increasingly angry.

She grinned a his reaction, "I'm not narcissistic, hun, I'm arrogant. There's a difference look it up. " She sighed and stood up, "That question was a waste of my time. Let me tell you something Yesterday when you interrogated me about your baby brother I told you he most certainly wasnt what I wanted. I don't know what sort of sick fetish you have of going after your brother's girl, but let me save you the heartbreak and let you know that YOU aren't what I want either. "

"How do you know that?" He asked instinctively out of defense. She was attacking every inch of his ego. Firing shot after shot. He hadn't expected it to go this way at all.

"I'll tell you what. I'll agree to a date with you once you can actually tell me one small real thing about yourself. I'm not worried I know you won't. that's the one thing you've worked so hard to idea from everyone. Wouldn't waste it on a little game. Let me tell you Fred. I'm no game. To be with me you have to earn it. I'm hard work and you have to sacrifice all your secrets to be mine. To find out about me I need to know about you first. You can't play me. You can't break me." She started walking back leaving him speechless.

He shook his head as he watched her walk back with her own sort of strut.

Suddenly, he remembered her as a first year. Her head held low hidden behind frizzing hair and bucked teeth. Swimming in her robes. She held her head down low. Nose stuck in a book. Her gaze never met another persons. She'd often run out crying from being bullied.

How did that scared little girl grow up to be this overly arrogant girl who walked as if she knew the world was staring? What happened between now and then? How could she be facing the press smiling and caring one minute then cursing him the next? How could she be so kind to the rest of his family, but when someone showed the slightest interest in her romantically she showed her true form. It was terrifying seeing this transformation.

Perhaps it was a tactic for scaring guys off. Maybe this was a game for her as well. This experiment hit a major bump in the road. Was he prepared to let her know a piece of himself?

No he didn't want to, but then he remembered that smug smirk as she strut away. She thought she knew him inside and out. She thought she KNEW he'd never tell her something honest and he began yearning to see that look she'd wear when she found out a raw pice of him.

This was his way in and it scared him. How could he feel so determined, scared, excited, mortified, and intrigued at the same time.

He wasn't equipped for all this conflict of emotions and he certainly wasn't prepared for that lurking challenge in her eyes. As if she knew he also wouldn't resist a challenge.

truthfully, he had no idea what she expected him to do. He had no idea how to surprise her or get under her skin, but she already did all this to him.

Hermione was unraveling to be more complicated than he'd ever imagined. He had a new found respect for Ron in lasting as long as he did with her. Then again Ronald was a sobbing ball of emotion who'd spit his problems at even a garden gnome.

He had to go back to the drawing board. He needed a new game plan that was entirely Hermione based.


End file.
